koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kamille Bidan
Kamille Bidan (カミーユ・ビダン), sometimes spelled as Camille Bidan, is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Z Gundam. A naturally talented pilot, he is sometimes called the "Second Amuro Ray." He is recognized by the director and supporting fans as the strongest Newtype of his time era. The director of the original series later stated that he wanted to create a distinct parallel between him and Amuro, shaping Kamille to literally personify "Newtype" with his various complexes and inexperience. His sudden mood swings are based on Camille Claudel, who also doubles as his namesake. In Japan, he is a relatively popular character due to his dubious nature and voice actor's strong vocal performances. By the time Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ occurs, he is reduced to a psychotic and somewhat infantile state. However, he is known to telepathically communicate to Judau Ashta and company as an experienced and alert advisor. He eventually seems to recover but is never seen being a pilot again. Mission Mode Kamille starts his Original Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam stranded by his friends and forced to fend for himself on an unknown planet. He agrees to momentarily join forces with Haman to defend himself. When he faces the people she dubs as "rebels" -such as Domon, Loran, and Heero, Kamille begins to disagree with Haman's methods but continues to help her when her subordinate, Glemy, defects. While fighting with her, he experiences betrayal when Lieutenant Quattro attacks him in the name of his personal ambition. In their second confrontation, he is saved by Loran and Heero who agree to help him from there on. When Kamille faces Musha Gundam, he channels the power of his friends and rams the mecha in his transformed state. He safely hovers above the explosion and proudly states that he completed his mission. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 has a different route for Kamille where he mostly vents his anger in battle against people who enjoy the thrill and blood lust from killing others during war. He trashes anyone who fits this description and yells his reasoning after they're defeated. His story concludes with him being upset at Dozle and appropriately impales Big Zam to prove his point. After his rampage, he may also choose to rescue Four from Psyco Gundam. Unlike the original series, he successfully convinces her to start living for the future after he tells her the history regarding his parents. She is thankful for his support and agrees to be with him from then on. He also acts as a mentor of sorts for the frustrated Shinn, helping him justify his own reasons for fighting. If the player joins AEUG with someone other than Kamille, he may ask them to revoke their membership to rescue Rosamia for him. When she is saved and brought back to him, he rushes her to paramedics and expresses his gratitude to the pilot, significantly boosting his friendship rating with them. In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, Kamille requests for assistance to take down Four's Psycho Gundam. Amuro and the others in his group head in to assist him. After they succeed, Kamille is glad to see Amuro but is unable to provide any additional details on their respective situation to the other. Afterwards, Kamille and Four join Amuro and his group in finding out what sent them to the mysterious planet and how to return to their respective homes. Personality Kamille is a frustrated and capricious youth who starts as a generally apathetic delinquent. Feeling as though he needs prove his worth as a man, he studied karate and got into fights to improve his "tough guy" bravado. Due to his somewhat feminine appearance and name, he suffers from a huge inferiority complex that makes him snap at the slightest insult. He felt further isolated when his parents practically abandoned him by indulging themselves in their professions. When he first killed someone, he grows disgusted by the hypocrisy of the military and considered them to be murderers. Yet, despite his general distaste for violence, he isn't afraid to resort to hitting or shouting at someone when he feels it's appropriate to get his point across. His underlying naivety is noticed by Emma, Quattro, Amuro, and many of his crew mates; Kamille is honored when they try to offer him guidance, even if he doesn't always like it. As time progresses, he eventually grows out of his selfishness to think of the well being for others. His evolving Newtype powers, however, make it sometimes hard for him to distinguish reality from his heightened visions. He continues to act a bit disturbing when faced with his duty to his crew mates, especially after Rosamia's death. When he is faced with the multiple casualties during the final conflict, he can't help but become angered by the futility of war. With this in mind, he gradually begins to believe in the true value of peace and the bonds of friendship. Quotes :See also: Kamille Bidan/Quotes *"This is why everyone keeps dying!" :"You're the one who dragged me into the fight in the first place!" ::~~Kamille and Jerid; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Kamille is a pilot who relies mostly on offensive tactics to get the job done. He has a stronger Shot rating than most characters and an above average Melee rating, making him work well in most Shot intensive Mobile Suits. In the first game, he shared the highest Shot rating with Amuro and Heero but this does not occur again in the sequel. He suffers from a comparatively subpar Defense, which noticeably decreases his endurance in long fights. However, he is still considered by fans to be one of the statistically strongest pilots in the games. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Kamille will automatically learn. *'Newtype' - during a dash, the character will be impervious to enemy shots. *'Sniper' - randomly fires a stronger shot when SP Gauge is full. Relations This section lists the relationships that Kamille will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - Amuro Ray, Char Aznable, Emma Sheen, Four Murasame, Rosamia Badam, Bright Noa, Fa Yuiry *Contempt - Paptimus Scirocco, Jerid Messa, Yazan Gable Kamille has special SP attack quotes with Amuro (from Zeta), Quattro, Emma, Four, Rosamia, Fa, and Domon. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Kamille after they clear the ninth mission in the Those who Understand scenario. After he's unlocked as an available character, read his Terminal message "I Won't Forgive Those who Think War is a Game". Kamille has special SP attack quotes with Amuro (from Zeta), Jerid, Fa, Emma, Rosamia, Yazan, Setsuna, Tieria and Ribbons. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Kamille. *Default - Zeta Gundam *Rival's MS - The O *Crossover MS - Destiny Gundam, Jagd Doga (Gyunei) *Weaker Suit - GM, GM II *Occasional Pilot for - Gundam MK-II Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Kamille to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Rush :Mobile Suit - Z Gundam :Action - Transforms into its Wave Rider and rams through enemies in the area (same as Roux's). It's the same motion as Zeta's aerial SP attack. Gallery Kamille-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 default portrait Trivia *In Kamille's defense, his name actually was more popular as a man's name during the early nineteenth century. It became more common as a woman's name in recent times. *The names of his story missions in the sequel are lines that Kamille once said when he was angry in the anime. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters